


Over Crete

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, for:ticcy, house_stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you come to the edge of all that you know, and are about to step out into the unknown, faith is knowing that one of two things will happen: there will be something solid to stand on, or you will be taught how to fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Crete

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ticcy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ticcy).



Lydia falls in love with the wrong people. That is the only wrong thing. No, there is more. She falls in love, but she does not have the courage to follow where love leads.

It should not be called courage. Surely sense is still worth something? She has a son, ten years old. Should she ask him to understand what she can't explain to herself?

Accepting Greg's kiss, her eyes close, her mouth opens. He smells of the wine they drank, when Lydia touches her nose to the spot behind his ear. Should she feel so good, kissing a man other than John? There is a sign, before love-making. Something in the eyes, the breath. How long has it been since John has done as much?

Greg's kiss recalls all those that have been misplaced. Susan's, before she fell silent. This place where they are trapped, it is no place to be happy. But Lydia finds hope in their small conversations, in Greg's music, in Susan's gentle sway. And yet--there is some marionette string, something fine and invisible, that holds her back.

She falls in love; yet, on the verge of some unstoppable motion, Lydia cannot make herself fall.


End file.
